Perry-Klasse
thumb|372pxDie Oliver-Hazard-Perry-Klasse ist eine Klasse von Fregatten, die von der United States Navy entworfen wurde. Sie mussten kostengünstig sein, um während des Kalten Krieges in großen Stückzahlen produziert werden zu können. Deshalb waren die Schiffe auch ein Exporterfolg. Drei Marinen bauten die Fregatten in Lizenz, vier kauften bei der US Navy ausgemusterte Einheiten. Sie sind als Eskortschiffe geplant worden und bei der US Navy heute in jeder Flugzeugträgerkampfgruppe anzutreffen. Bau Die Oliver-Hazard-Perry-Klasse wurde zu Beginn der 1970er Jahre geplant und ging zurück auf den damaligen Chief of Naval Operations Elmo R. Zumwalt. Dieser schuf die Klasse unter der Bezeichnung Patrouillenfregatte. 1975 erfolgte die Umklassifizierung als Lenkwaffenfregatte (FFG), die Kennnummern begannen bei FFG-7, eigentlich ein Verstoß gegen die Klassifizierungsvorschriften, da die in Amerika für Spanien gebaute Baleares-Klasse die Kennungen DEG-7 bis DEG-12 erhalten hatte, wobei DE für Geleitzerstörer (Destroyer Escort) steht, was synonym zu Fregatte ist. Der Name der Klasse leitet sich von der ersten Einheit der Klasse ab, die nach Commodore Oliver Hazard Perry benannt wurde, der die amerikanischen Truppen im Britisch-Amerikanischen Krieg zum Sieg in der Schlacht auf dem Eriesee führte. Der Bau der amerikanischen Einheiten erfolgte auf drei Werften. Dies waren an der Westküste zwei Werften der Todd Pacific Shipyards in Seattle, Washington, und San Pedro, Kalifornien, sowie an der Ostküste von Bath Iron Works in Bath, Maine. Von der Kiellegung bis zum Stapellauf vergingen dabei knapp 12 Monate, danach verbrachten die Schiffe bis zur Indienststellung zwischen 12 und 20 Monaten an der Ausrüstungspier. Die Kosten für eine Einheit beliefen sich nach dem Dollarkurs von 1980 auf knapp über 200 Mio. US-Dollar, davon gingen rund 50 Mio. Dollar an die Bauwerft Modiefikationen Die Oliver-Hazard-Perry-Klasse wurde in zwei Konfigurationen gebaut. Es wird unterschieden zwischen short-hull und long-hull (kurzer bzw. langer Rumpf). Erstere Einheiten sind 8 Fuß (etwa 2,5 Meter) kürzer als die moderneren long-hulls; die Wasserlinie ist bei beiden Typen gleich. Die Verlängerung wurde durch Abknicken des Heckspiegels um 45° erreicht. Der Hauptunterschied besteht in der Verlagerung der Spill achtern auf ein Deck unter dem Landedeck, wodurch größere Helikopter vom Deck aus operieren können. Betreiber 51 Einheiten wurden in den Vereinigten Staaten gebaut, davon waren vier Einheiten für die australische Marine (dort als Adelaide-Klasse), die außerdem zwei Einheiten im eigenen Land bauen ließ. Die spanische Marine ließ sechs Einheiten (Santa-María-Klasse) unter Lizenz in der eigenen Bazan-Werft fertigen, während die Marine der Republik China acht Perries auf Taiwan baute (Cheng-Kung-Klasse). Die bei der US Navy außer Dienst gestellten Short-Hull-Einheiten wurden verkauft, die polnische Marine bekam zwei Schiffe, an die türkische Marine gingen sieben Einheiten plus ein Rumpf zum Ausschlachten. Außerdem gingen vier Einheiten an die ägyptische und eine an die bahrainische Marine. Die pakistanische Marine erhielt 2010 die erste Fregatte, eine der long hulls. Die vier für Australien produzierten Einheiten wurden später auf den langen Standard umgebaut. Sie sind nun, wie alle Schiffe der australischen Adelaide-Klasse, mit 138 Metern länger als die übrigen Schiffe der Oliver-Hazard-Perry-Klasse. Ihre Verdrängung wird durch die Umbauten eines Modernisierungsprogramms auf 4200 Tonnen erhöht. Die spanischen Schiffe sind mit 14,3 Metern (m) etwas verbreitert worden, während die Taiwaner ihre Schiffe mit eigener Elektronik ausgestattet haben. Technik Bewaffnung Bei Indienststellung war die Hauptbewaffnung ein einarmiger Starter Mk. 13 für Flugabwehrraketen vom Typ Standard Missile (genauer SM1-MR für Medium Range, dt.: mittlere Reichweite). Neben 36 dieser SM-1 lagerten im Magazin noch vier Seezielflugkörper AGM-84 Harpoon. Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts wurde die SM1-MR jedoch auf Grund der geringen Effektivität gegen niedrig fliegende Ziele außer Dienst gestellt. Deshalb wurden die Starter von den Schiffen entfernt. Aus Kostengründen wurde kein anderes System nachgerüstet. Dies bezieht sich lediglich auf die amerikanischen Einheiten. Die von ausländischen Marinen betriebenen Einheiten besitzen den Mk.-13-Starter noch. Die Geschütz-Bewaffnung besteht so aus einem mittschiffs auf dem Deckshaus platzierten 76-mm-Geschütz Mk. 76 vom Kaliberlänge 62 von Oto Melara. Dieses verschießt bis zu 80 Projektile pro Minute auf eine Reichweite von bis zu 10 Seemeilen und kann gegen See- und Luftziele eingesetzt werden. Die Nahbereichsflugabwehr wird von einer 20-mm-Gatling-Kanone vom Typ Phalanx CIWS sichergestellt, die sich am Achtern-Ende des Deckshauses befindet. Gegen U-Boote kann eine Perry zwei Drillings-Torpedorohre zum Einsatz bringen, die sich beidseits mittschiffs auf dem Deck befinden und je drei Torpedos der Typen Mk. 46 oder Mk. 50 einsetzen können. Die Helikopter können entweder gegen U-Boote oder gegen Überwasserkriegsschiffe eingesetzt werden. Elektronik Das Luftverteidigungsradar der Einheiten ist das SPS-49 von Raytheon mit einer Reichweite von bis zu 300 Seemeilen. Es befindet sich auf dem vorderen Mast. Als Oberflächensuchradar wird das SPS-55 verwendet, dass Ziele bis in eine Entfernung von 50 Seemeilen aufspüren kann. In den runden Radom auf dem Gestell oberhalb der Brücke befindet sich ein Mk. 92-Feuerleitsystem, das nunmehr nur noch für der Feuerleitung des Geschützes zuständig ist, jedoch auch für die der Raketen eingesetzt wurde. Das Sonarsystem besteht aus dem SQS-56, das am Bug unter einer Gummiabdeckung angebracht ist und sowie aktiv als auch passiv arbeiten kann. Die längeren Einheiten besitzen außerdem ein SRQ-19-Schleppsonar. Die Daten aus den beiden Sonaranlagen werden anschließend im SQQ-89 U-Jagd-System zusammengeführt. Für elektronische Kampfführung befindet sich das AN/SLQ-32 an Bord. Die Antennen, die sich zwischen den Deckhäusern befinden, können für Fernmelde- und elektronische Aufklärung sowie als Störsender eingesetzt werden. Ebenfalls zum AN/SLQ-32-Paket gehört das Mark 36 SRBOC, das Düppel und Flares in die Luft schießt, die anfliegende Raketen sowohl mit Radar- wie auch mit Infrarotsuchkopf vom Schiff ablenken sollen. Als Täuschkörpersysteme dienen das Nixie, ein unter Wasser geschleppter Schwimmkörper, der zum Schutz gegen Torpedos die Schiffsgeräusche imitiert, sowie Nulka, ein Luftfahrzeuge Die Schiffe der Oliver-Hazard-Perry-Klasse setzen für U-Jagd zwei Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk ein, die von dem Landedeck am Heck des Schiffes operieren und in einem Hangar am achteren Ende des Deckshauses geschützt transportiert werden können. Um den Helikopter auch bei starkem Seegang einholen zu können, wurde RAST (Recovery Assist Securing and Traversing) an Bord installiert, eine Winsch, die am Seahawk eingehakt werden und der Helikopter so „an Bord gezogen“ werden kann. Die short-hulls konnten nur zwei Kaman SH-2 Seasprite von ihrem Landedeck operieren lassen, da das Spill, das sich an der achternen Deckskante befand, dem längeren Heckausleger des Seahawk im Wege gewesen wäre. Antrieb Die Einheiten der Perry-Klasse werden angetrieben von zwei Gasturbinen vom Typ LM 2500, die auf die einzige Welle des Schiffes mit fünfblättrigem Propeller wirken und 40.000 PS leisten. Die Geschwindigkeit wird mit mehr als 29 Knoten angegeben; mit einer Turbine auf Volllast sollen die Einheiten bis zu 25 Knoten erreichen können. Falls die Turbinen ausfallen, gibt es zwei elektrische Hilfsantriebe, die am Bug ausgefahren werden können, jeweils gut 350 PS leisten und mit denen die Einheiten bis zu sechs Knoten erreichen können, die aber auch beim Anlegen helfen. ähnliches System gegen anfliegende Seezielflugkörper. Kategorie:Fregatte Kategorie:Amerikanisch Kategorie:Navy Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Klassen